


Visits from Alexis

by hallow777



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis comes back home from college for a visit with her dad and his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits from Alexis

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the spoilers about Alexis that just came out recently. If I come up with more ideas there might be more chapters to this but it just depends, so for now it will be complete.

"I swear to god, Castle, if you try to put barbecue pork in this omelet one more time, you are sleeping on the couch for a week." Kate said as she smacked the hand that was trying to, once again, spoon the left over barbecue from last night into the omelet she was making for breakfast.

"But Kaaaate, a barbecue omelet is a thing that exists! I didn't just make this up. Besides, you wouldn't make me sleep on the couch in my own loft, would you?" 

A flat look was the only answer he got to that so he let his shoulders sag and slowly made his way to the refrigerator to put the bowl of pork back up.

"We are not having barbecue anything for breakfast, ever, but... I guess we could try it for dinner some night." The joyful look that appeared on his face when he turned around to face her was worth giving in- and hopefully it would be worth the stomachache she just knew a barbecue omelet was going to cause.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever." He said, and Kate quickly turned her attention back to the omelet to hide her deep blush. They were dating now, so that's what she was, but it was still such a shock to hear him say it so casually like that.

Grinning to himself because he knows she still blushes each and every time he calls her that, Castle walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss that spot on her neck that always makes her moan.

She turned off the stove and then turned around in his arms, pulling his face down to hers and soon breakfast was the last thing on their minds as they ended up on the couch in the living room.

Neither of them paying any attention to both of their phones going off at regular intervals where they had left them in the kitchen.

~~~~~

Alexis Castle walked off the elevator and headed down the hallway until she got to the front door of her childhood home. Pulling out her keys, she took a deep breath and braced herself for what she might see when she walked in because even though she had set multiple alarms on both of their phones to attempt to remind them that she was coming to visit today, she highly doubted that it had worked.

She slipped the key in the lock and turned it, then with one hand over her eyes, she pushed the door wide open.

"Dad! Kate! I'm home!" A squeak and a thump as someone hit what sounded like the coffee table was her greeting, but that was expected. "I'm going outside to call Paige and let her know I made it back. I will be back in in five minutes."

Alexis pulled the door shut behind her with a roll of her eyes as she stepped back into the hallway. 

She loved her dad but a person can only walk in on their dad having sex with his girlfriend so many times before intensive therapy is needed.


End file.
